


Happy Father's Day

by unboundpen



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, father/son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundpen/pseuds/unboundpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian didn't know what to get his father for Father's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Father's Day

“Father.”

Bruce turned around to look over the back of the couch at the sound of his youngest son’s voice. Oddly enough, the preteen had been avoiding him for the entire day, having missed the opening of presents for this certain holiday earlier this morning. Damian stood promptly in front of the door, shutting it silently behind him before walking over to the older man.

His brow rose when Damian rounded the piece of furniture he was currently taking up and approached him with his head tilted down rather than having his chin raised.

“What is it, Damian?” He asked softly.

There was a bit of hesitation before Damian pulled out something from behind his back, presenting it to Bruce. Usually the boy was calm and composed as compared to his younger self, especially when facing his father, but this time he was shuffling his feet.

“I was unable to procure a suitable gift for you in time for today. I apologize for giving you such a simple card.”

“You don’t have to apologize for not getting me anything.” The older Wayne took the envelope, noting the elegance of the way Damian wrote his name on it.

When he flipped it over, the wax seal, a deep and rich mahogany red, was pressed with the familiar and unique W that he and many others before him had used many times.

“Come, sit.” Bruce murmured, glancing up just as Damian slid in beside him.

The envelope was thick on it’s own. He confirmed it when he broke the seal and pulled its contents, placing the envelope on his lap.

It was a small hand drawn portrait of all the members of their family, similar to the one they had taken the year that Damian had….

Each one of his kids sat in a line in front of him on top of the carpet, starting from Dick and ending with Damian. Oldest to youngest. Alfred stood behind the backrest of the chair that Bruce sat in. The detail was amazing, showing the distinct features of everyone.

But what truly caught his eye were two figures that had not been there the day that the original portrait was taken. His thumb traced the laminated surface over their faces to be sure he wasn’t just imagining it.

“I thought it to be right to have them in there,” Damian said carefully, studying his father’s face with a surefire intensity.

“This is beautiful, Damian.” Bruce turned the card over to see a simple greeting.

_Happy Father’s Day_

_With love, Damian_

“I trust you like it?” Damian asked, and Bruce nodded, speechless as he turned the card back around to study the detail over his parents’ faces and clothes. The way they were both positioned, standing on either side of him and slightly behind his chair, looked as if they had actually been there, with Martha’s hands on the corner of the backrest closest to her and slightly leaning down, closer to Bruce. Thomas had one of his hands on Bruce’s shoulder and another hugging Alfred to himself with a laughing smile on his face.

“This must have taken you hours to draw.”

“I had finished this a few hours ago, considering I had started last night.”

Damian stood up, causing Bruce to look up, startled. “I will take my leave and retire for the night, then.”

The older Wayne grabbed his son’s wrist as a means to stop him. “Damian, wait!”

The youthful face that resembled his own as a child turned to look back at him. It only took one single moment before Bruce embraced his son, feeling the bloom of affection blossom into love for his offspring.

“Thank you.” Although they may have shared very few affectionate hugs, Damian’s reaction was instant, accepting the hug by wrapping his own arms around his father. “I love you, don’t ever forget that.”

“…And I, you.”


End file.
